ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Leon Vance/List of Appearances
NCIS *Season 5: Internal Affairs, In the Zone, About Face and Judgment Day Part 2. *Season 6: Last Man Standing (episode), Agent Afloat (episode), Capitol Offense (episode), Murder 2.0 (episode), Collateral Damage (episode), Cloak (episode), Dagger (episode), Silent Night (episode), Deliverance (episode), South by Southwest (episode) (mentioned only), Knockout (episode), Dead Reckoning (episode), Legend Part 1 (episode), Legend Part 2 (episode) (mentioned only), Semper Fidelis (episode) and Aliyah (episode). *Season 7: Truth or Consequences (episode), Reunion (episode), Good Cop, Bad Cop (episode), Code of Conduct (episode), Outlaws and In-Laws (episode), Endgame (episode), Flesh and Blood (episode), Jet Lag (episode), Masquerade (episode), Mother's Day (episode), Jurisdiction (episode), Guilty Pleasure (episode), Moonlighting (episode), Obsession (episode), Patriot Down (episode) and Rule Fifty-One (episode). *Season 8: Spider and the Fly (episode), Royals and Loyals (episode), Broken Arrow (episode), Enemies Foreign (episode), Enemies Domestic (episode), Recruited (episode), A Man Walks into a Bar (episode), Defiance (episode), Out of the Frying Pan (episode), Two-Faced (episode), Swan Song (episode) and Pyramid (episode). *Season 9: Nature of the Beast (episode), Safe Harbor (episode), Devil's Triangle (episode), Engaged Part 1 (episode), Engaged Part 2 (episode), Sins of the Father (episode), Life Before His Eyes (episode), Secrets (episode), Psych Out (episode), Need to Know (episode), The Tell (episode), The Good Son (episode), The Missionary Position (episode), Rekindled (episode), Playing with Fire (episode) (mentioned only), Up in Smoke (episode) (mentioned only) and Till Death Do Us Part (episode). *Season 10: Extreme Prejudice (episode), Recovery (episode), Phoenix (episode), Lost at Sea (episode), The Namesake (episode), Shell Shock Part 1 (episode), Shell Shock Part 2 (episode), Gone (episode) (mentioned only), Devil's Trifecta (episode), Shabbat Shalom (episode), Shiva (episode), Hereafter (episode), Chasing Ghosts (episode) and Damned If You Do (episode). *Season 11: Whiskey Tango Foxtrot (episode), Past, Present, and Future (episode), Under the Radar (episode), Anonymous was a Woman (episode), Gut Check (episode), Devil's Triad (episode), Homesick (episode), Kill Chain (episode), Double Back (episode), Monsters and Men (episode), Bulletproof (episode), Rock and a Hard Place (episode), Crescent City (episode), Crescent City Part 2 (episode), Page Not Found (episode), Alleged (episode), Shooter (episode), The Admiral's Daughter (episode) and Honor Thy Father (episode). *Season 12: Twenty Klicks (episode), Kill the Messenger (episode), Choke Hold (episode), Parental Guidance Suggested (episode), Check (episode), The Enemy Within (episode), We Build, We Fight (episode), Cabin Fever (episode), Blast from the Past (episode), Patience (episode), No Good Deed (episode), Lost in Translation (episode), Troll (episode), The Lost Boys (episode) and Neverland (episode). *Season 13: Stop the Bleeding (episode), Double Trouble (episode), Viral (episode), Saviors (episode) (mentioned only), Blood Brothers (episode), Sister City: Part 1 (episode), Scope (episode), Reasonable Doubts (episode), Charade (episode), Return to Sender (episode), Homefront (episode), Dead Letter (episode) and Family First (episode). *Season 14: Rogue (episode), Shell Game (episode), Enemy Combatant (episode), Pay to Play (episode), The Tie That Binds (episode), Willoughby (episode), Off the Grid (episode), Pandora's Box (Part 1) (episode), A Many Splendored Thing (episode), What Lies Above (episode), M.I.A. (episode), The Wall (episode), A Bowl of Cherries (episode), One Book, Two Covers (episode), Beastmaster (episode), Something Blue (episode) and Rendezvous (episode). *Season 15: All episodes except for Exit Strategy, Trapped, Ready or Not, Dark Secrets and One Man's Trash *Season 16: All episodes except for Third Wheel, Bears and Cubs and Hail & Farewell. *Season 17: All episodes except for Going Mobile, IRL, The North Pole (mentioned), Lonely Hearts (mentioned) and Ephemera. NCIS: Los Angeles *Season 1: Identity, The Only Easy Day (mentioned), Search and Destroy, Killshot, Pushback, Ambush, Random on Purpose, LD50 (mentioned only) and Hunted. *Season 2: Familia. *Season 3: Lange, H.. *Season 6: Praesidium. NCIS: New Orleans *Season 1: Carrier, Breaking Brig and Careful What You Wish For (mentioned only). *Season 2: Sister City: Part 2. Category:NCIS Character Subpages Category:NCIS: Los Angeles Character Subpages Category:NCIS: New Orleans Character Subpages